Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born on 9th February 1965 in St. Albans, England, UK) is a British voice actor and screenwriter who provides voices for both the UK and US versions of Thomas & Friends. He provides the voice-over of the Engine Activities App, the read-along apps in the UK and the official PBS KIDS Website of Thomas & Friends in the US. He also does voices in other children's shows such as "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "The Octonauts" and "Cubeez". Voices UK *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James (Hero of the Rails - twentieth series, excluding Tit for Tat) *Percy (Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth series) *Whiff *Dash *Harold *Sir Lowham Hatt *The Mayor of Sodor (thirteenth - sixteenth series) *Mr. Percival *The Railway Coal Inspector *The Man at the Fire *The Wellsworth Station Worker *A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) *One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) *A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) *The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) UK/US *Harvey *Glynn *Salty *Den (Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding Fiery Flynn) *Paxton (Day of the Diesels only) *Norman (seventeenth series onwards) *Stafford *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Bert *Bertie (seventeenth series onwards) *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Dowager Hatt *The Foreman *Lord Callan *The Photographer (nineteenth series onwards) *The Bird Watcher (The Perfect Gift, Sidney Sings and The Railcar and the Coaches) *The Railway Inspectors (Too Many Fire Engines, Lost Property and Hugo and the Airship) *Dowager Hatt's Friends *The Great Composer *Mr. Bubbles (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; Bubbling Boilers onwards) *The Two Bakers *The Maron Station Speaker *Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) *The Wellsworth Stationmaster *Some Quarry Workers (UK; Signals Crossed - UK/US; Toby's New Friend and Ryan and Daisy) *Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Last Train for Christmas, The Perfect Gift, The Adventure Begins, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Springtime for Diesel and Unscheduled Stops) *Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) *The Grumpy Passenger *Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) *Some Dock Workers (Tale of the Brave, No Steam Without Coal, Who's Geoffrey?, The Great Race, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line and New Crane on the Dock) *Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings and Three Steam Engines Gruff) *The Postman *The Groundsman *Gordon's Driver (The Adventure Begins) *Some Workmen (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Rosie is Red) *The Knapford Station Worker *Some Signalmen *James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) *The Dock Manager (nineteenth series only) *Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers (Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) *Stephen's Driver (Slow Stephen) *Stephen's Fireman (Slow Stephen) *Albert *The Knapford Stationmaster (nineteenth series onwards) *A Porter (Goodbye Fat Controller, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Confused Coaches) *The Sodor Brass Band Leader (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Thomas' Fireman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *A Policeman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) *A Diver (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *The Male Puppet Show Entertainer *The Museum Manager *Franz *Willie *Farmer Finney *Some Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *The Woodsman (Terence Breaks the Ice) *Some People (Terence Breaks the Ice) *Samson's Driver (Samson and the Fireworks) Online videos *Stan *One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story!) Songs *Party Time (performed) *Away from the Sea (performed) *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) *Never Overlook a Little Engine (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where In The World Is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Film * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) * Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) * The Koala Brothers: A Day in the Outback! (2004) * Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (2005) * Angelina Ballerina: Sets Sail (All Dancers on Deck) (2006) * Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) Television * Cubeez (1994-2001) * Archibald the Koala (1998) * Angelina Ballerina (2001-2006) * 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) * The Hydronauts (2003) * The Koala Brothers (2004) * Watch My Chops (2004-2006) * Pitt and Kantrop (2005-2006) * The Secret Show (2006-2007) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * Jungle Junction (2009-2012) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * Dinopaws (2014) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (2014) * Sofia the First (2015) Trivia *Keith Wickham voices the most characters in the English dub. *He also provides the voice-over for the Thomas & Friends PBS KIDS Website when it came out in 2013. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. *There are only five episodes to date in the CGI Series, (UK dub), in which Keith Wickham does not voice a character: Buzzy Bees, The Switch, Not So Slow Coaches, Marion and the Dinosaurs and Love Me Tender. External Link * Official website Category:Voice Actors